An electric vehicle in which electric devices are collectively stored in a housing, and a power control unit for an electric vehicle adapted to lower cost by virtue of a reduction in the number of cables and to improve space efficiency is arranged within a motor room of a vehicle front part is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).